Into the Sun
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: Will their relationship blossom in the bright sun and sandy beaches or will her fears tip the scales and seperate them forever? Read and find out. Romantic Scene.


**Hi! Okay this is also a Percabeth scene, I'm calling it the sequel to "Under the Stars" but it's really just another scene. So . . . yeah that's pretty much it. I'm not as happy with this one but I figured I would post it, I can always edit it later. Oh and I do speak from experience with the funhouses. Anyway please enjoy this Percbeth Beach Scene!**

**Percy and Annabeth are (c) Rick Riordan!**

She thought back through the events of the day. She was so happy that the day had turned out well. She could still remember how nervous she was while she was waiting for him. She had been so nervous, her hands had been clammy and she was going crazy trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. She had gotten there too early; it had given her too much time to think. She pulled on a loose thread from her jean shorts and rearranged her silver bikini top. She was about to walk off the boardwalk and go home again when she heard her name. Instantly her fears disappeared and melted away. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled and waved excitedly, something completely out of character for her.

She hurried across the boardwalk and stopped by his side. He was wearing a pair of sea-green swim trunks and an open Hawaiian shirt that exposed his chest, lightly tanned and gently sculpted from his training. She blushed and looked down, only to deepen the color of her cheeks when she realized how little she wore. He laughed but then tried to hide it with a poorly executed cough. She glared at him but her eyes held no traces of anger.

He held out his hand to her and tentatively she placed hers within his. Intertwining their fingers he led her out onto their adventure. She had never been to the boardwalk before. She had never had much money and had been concerned with staying alive. But now, with him, she could let down her guard and have a little fun. He led her to a log flume. She had been terrified at the drop, the water had been flying all around her and she was sure she would drown. She had squeezed her eyes shut tight and gripped the handrail in front of her so hard her knuckles turned white. He had gripped her hand and gotten her to open her eyes. The water had been flying around them but they had remained dry. She gave him a warning look.

He grinned and produced one final wave that soaked everyone in the boat, including her. She coughed a little and pushed her hair out of her face. He was laughing just outside the exit to the ride, bone dry. She stormed out and pushed him back into the water. He was caught by surprise and got soaked. He tried to be annoyed but couldn't help laughing. Soon she joined him and offered him her hand to pull him out of the water. He took her hand but he pulled her in on top of him.

She gasped as she hit the cold water. She wiped the water away from her eyes and discovered that she was lying on top of him. Her arms were resting on his chest and he was looking at her with a strange but oddly comforting light in his eyes. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and they quickly looked away. An attendant yelled at them to get out of the water, which thankfully broke the tension. He climbed out ahead of her and offered his hand again. She lifted an eyebrow but took his hand again and he pulled her out.

They wandered around for a little while in order to dry off. He led her to a different ride. A music ride where 25 little carts were attached to one big music note in the center. The ride started up and the people spun around in a circle, rising up and down as the music started playing.

"What do you say," he asked her. She took a good long look at the ride. Bright flashing letters above the entrance said "Music Express" and she smiled. It looked like fun.

"I say yes." She took his hand and started leading him through the nearly deserted waiting area to the entrance of the ride. He led the way over to cart three and gestured grandly.

She had laughed and pretended to curtsy before climbing in. He settled in next to her and soon the ride had started up. She felt herself sliding towards him and had been unable to stop it, not that she wanted to and not that she could fight the centripetal force. The ride hit its maximum speed and she was throttled into his side. She was afraid she was too heavy and was hurting him so she tried to scoot away. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him. She had tensed up at first but then slowly relaxed and settled into his side; secretly she enjoyed how his body seemed to mold perfectly around her. They had ended up riding twice, neither of them wanting to get off right away. Even after their second ride they lingered next to each other for a little while.

The rest of the afternoon was similar. He would bring her to a new ride or she would drag him off somewhere and they would ride each thing at least twice. All except for the so-called 'fun house'. She had been imagining a house of funny mirrors and maybe a little puzzle or two and a slide at the end. Instead it was horrible. After the first room that was a maze of mirrors, windows and empty frames, they were plunged into darkness. Every step risked a hidden button that triggered a strange animal roar of evil clown laugh. She started getting flashbacks of living on the streets. The sounds of the night had easily penetrated the thin walls of her cardboard homes. He was walking a few steps in front of her, as he walked past a cage a lion's roar echoed from inside. She froze in her spot. She couldn't handle the sounds and the darkness, and he was almost out of sight. She had no weapons on her, she was completely vulnerable, and she imagined monsters coming in from all around her, coming to attack her. She screamed and ran from the ride, bolting for the nearest exit.

When she was outside she didn't stop for anything. Once she burst into the bright sunlight she kept running, she didn't know what she was afraid of but she felt exposed and in danger. She would have kept running until she got back to camp if he hadn't caught her. He had grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Her eyes had darted around his face and she hadn't known what to do. He had pulled her into his arms and held her close.

He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes for a moment before settling her on a bench and promising to be right back. A few moments later he was back holding two ice cream cones. One vanilla and one chocolate. He handed her the chocolate cone and slipped a bottle of blood food coloring out of his pocket and dropped it onto the vanilla ice cream. He settled in on the bench so that their hips were touching. For a minute or two they ate in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"How's your ice cream," she finally asked.

"Good," he said. Without waiting for an invitation she leaned over and licked some off of his cone.

"You're right, it is good." Now it was his turn to blush and look away. She had laughed at him and dragged him off the bench and towards the cluster of games and booths. She rushed over to the first one she found, a water gun game where you shot at a little hole in a clown's mouth and tried to fill your balloon first. She stepped up, a little bit cocky and sure of her success. The game had started but there was a curious lack of water coming from her gun. She glared over her shoulder.

He had a slightly strained look on his face that he always got when he tried to control his power and not laugh at the same time. She continued glaring at him, waiting for him to snap. Eventually he did, laughing hysterically and clutching his sides. Unfortunately, by that point, she had lost the race.

He patted her shoulder and they switched places. He flexed his muscles and cracked his fingers. "Let the pro show you how it's done," he boasted. She rolled her eyes and stood behind him. Sure enough when the race started his gun shot out more water than the others and he won the race.

While they man who ran the booth was congratulating him on his victory, she glanced lazily over the prizes. When she noticed the little plush owl she couldn't help but smile. It was a cartoon style owl with silver fur, instead of feathers, and intricate dark grey swirls and markings. And right over his chest, was a Delta. Just like the mark of Daedalus. She was so fixated on the owl that she didn't notice him glance back at her and then ask the man for the plush owl. He walked over to her and presented her with the owl.

She had smiled broadly and hugged him. Quickly pulling away and blushing, she took the owl and held it in her arms. By now Helios was beginning to dip lower in the sky. His golden rays still shown strongly on her back and shoulders.

He noticed how pink she was getting and quickly shrugged out of his shirt, leaving his torso bare. Carefully he put her arms through the sleeves and hung his shirt over her shoulders, gently pulling her hair out from under the fabric. Her heart had sung at the kind gesture and she realized that she never wanted the day to end. It was just too wonderful; she could finally forget everything about being a demigod and pretend she was just a normal teenager.

They hung around for the rest of the day, playing games, going on rides, enjoying each others' company, and even a little swimming. At the end of the night they were tired but content.

He spotted a photo booth and pulled her inside. Slipping a few bills into the machine they started it. With each flash a photo popped out of the machine. A goofy face; smiles; his arm around her; her head on his shoulder; he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear; they kissed for two photos; their lips separated but they pressed their foreheads together; bringing their hands up, they made a heart with their index fingers and thumbs. A final flash illuminated the booth, and then all the light faded away.


End file.
